


Swisterland x Reader~ Chocolate

by Kisa_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm a really bad writer okay, don't judge or hate please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swisterland x Reader~ Chocolate

"if you make me chocolate i will baby sit your sister" you told your swiss friend Vash over the phone. he had a date with some high class bitch and he needed someone to watch Erika.

"okay, thanks for watching her for me tonight ill give you your chocolate when i pick her up." he responded over the phone "ill drop her off in a couple mintues see you then"

"see ya" you said before you hung up. you fell back on your bed and tried not to cry. you had loved Vash ever since you were five, why couldnt he see? why did he have to go out with that liz? was it because shes prettier than me or what? you asked yourself. it ate at you from the inside that you would never be good enough for the man you loved.  
tears dripped down your cheeks. speak of the devil, *ding dong*.

"be there in a mintue!" you yelled wiping the tears from your eyes as you stood up to answer the door. Erika ran up to you and hugged your belly. you noticed Vash was wearing a suit and god was he cute!

"see you in a couple hours (cute nick name)" vash said as he walked back to his car "thanks again"

"hey Erika what do you wanna do?" you asked sinffling,

"we should watch a moive you always have great ones" she told you.

"alright lets watch the breakfest club, mean girls, and if we have time gbf" you said "ill make some popcorn and grab the ice cream"

"do you like my brother (your name)?" she asked as you got the stuff togather for your little moive marathon. it was the perfect time to do a spite take.

"umm yeah, why?" you said quitely

"because he said that you think hes gay so he cant ask you out" Erika said again time for a spit take.

"umm whta?" you asked not quite understanding what she had just said.

"my brother loves you, but he cant ask you out cause you think hes gay" she reated

"why would i think hes gay?" you asked Erika

"because tonight hes going out to dinner with ricky" erika stated

you did a little 'hell yes!' dance before regaining your composter. "lets get started on the moives" you saide bring out popcorn and ice cream but in your head you were cooking up a wonderful sceem.

~time skip brought to you by this bitch~

*ding dong! Ding Dong! DING DONG!!!!!!!* 

the door bell rang and you almost jumped with excitement! it was Vash! yay! you ran over to the door to see your sexy hardass buddy. "theres my favorite little fag." you said as you swung open the door.

"fag?" vash asked curiously.

"sorry was that offenisive? i mean homo" you corrected yourself.

"since when am i gay?" he asked slitly pissed yet worried at the same time.

"well you did just go to a formal dinner with ricky, which last time i checked was fucking gil in his free time. (XD sorry i ship it! XD)" you stated.

"i am NOT gay (your name)" he almost yelled.

"really? prove it!" you challenged. instead the remark you expected a hand placed itself on your cheek as you received light kiss. by the time you reliesed what happened it was over. you snaked your arms around his neck and slammed your lips into his. at first he was shocked then he began to melt into the passinate kiss. but before long the stupid need for air broke you two apart. 

"(your name), i am as straight as an arrow" he stated in between pants "if you cant already tell"

"i love you too." you wispered into the crotch of his neck.

"im still here" erika said but you ignored her

*extended ending*

"hey ricky can i come over?" erika asked over the phone

"its richard and why?" ricky asked

"theres live action porn in the living room and (your name)'s room is locked." she said

"be right over" ricky stated as he hung up and grabbed gil to pick up erika

"~kesesese!"


End file.
